Anguis in herba
by Zorca
Summary: lut ;) Vala la fin et désolée pour le retard. Bref, c'est la conclusion des deux introspections sous fond de légère discussion :)
1. Oh Happy Day

**Auteur :** Zorca

**Base    :** Gundam-Wing

**Genre  :** Yaoi mais c'est… secondaire.

               Et… Heu… on doit appeler ça de l'introspection j'crois ^^ 

**Chapitrage :** one-shot 

**Disclaimer :** Les G-Boys et tout ce qui va avec sont à Sunrise & Cie

                      Et 'Happy day' heu… appartient à qui de droit ? ^^ 

**Petit mot :** « Juste une mise au point la la la lala la la… » Bref, retour sur la vie… un p'tit machin tout court sans prétention aucune, juste l'envie de l'écrire.

Autre : Je l'avais écrit comme une one-shot mais elle m'a inspirée (pauvres de vous et pauvre de moi lol)… Du coup elle fera partie d'un arc de 3 parties dont elle est la première ^__^

**Avertissement :** R.A.S. quoi que… nul ? C'est pô un avertissement potable ça ? #v.v#

Anguis in herba

Oh Happy day...

Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)  
Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)   
  


Il faisait frais et sombre… Il n'y avait aucun bruit… Si la paix était comparable à un lieu, alors cet endroit-ci l'était, sans aucun doute. Le jeune homme pensait que s'il fermait les yeux, s'il se l'imaginait très fort, s'il le voulait, il aurait pu avoir l'impression d'être près d'une rivière calme, sous les branches d'un cèdre qui l'abriterait des intempéries et de la tempête qui agitait son âme.

Il baissa la tête, son visage caché par sa casquette… Ca aussi, il aurait à le confesser.

« Pardonnez moi mon père car j'ai péché »

« Parlez, je vous écoute mon enfant. »

Il déglutit difficilement. Parler… parler pour raconter son histoire, ses actes et s'en justifier… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait. 

Ce n'était plus pareil, il le savait. La guerre était finie et face à lui ne se tenait pas un militaire d'Oz en uniforme, mais un prêtre en soutane qui au nom de sa foi en Dieu ne le trahirait pas…

Mais lui…

Mais lui, trahissait-il son nom, ses buts, ses amis, son passé, la paix ?

Trahissait-il tout ce en quoi il croyait en voulant en parler, en voulant se justifier ?

Il n'était plus un pilote de gundam, il n'était plus un terroriste. Leur mission était aboutie aujourd'hui. Donc il ne trahissait rien ni personne… Alors… Alors pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

« Vous pouvez parler mon fils, Dieu sait déjà de toute façon. »

« Alors pourquoi en parlerais-je ? »

Répartie acide, réponse acerbe… C'était trop dur, trop vital pourtant mais tout était préférable à la trahison, même la folie. Il allait s'excuser et partir comme il était venu, ombre parmi les ombres… Il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir trouver sa paix ici.

« Parce que le premier chemin vers l'absolution est l'acceptation de ses propres agissements mon fils. Comment pouvez-vous prétendre au pardon si vous ne pouvez vous délivrer de vous-même de vos actes ? »

« C'est du donnant-donnant… »

« En somme oui. »

Ca il pouvait le concevoir, il connaissait. On n'avait rien sans rien, on n'obtenait rien sans se donner la peine de l'avoir… Là était toute son éducation.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire d'autodérision. Deux phrases… deux simples et justes phrases allaient aboutir à ce qui n'avait jamais été fait… Il commença à raconter.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas confessé mon père et durant toutes ces années, j'ai beaucoup péché. »

« Ne vous molestez pas mon fils. Parfois Dieu a une vision bien différente et bien plus tolérante des pêchés que celle que nous nous imposons. »

When Jesus washed  
Oh when he washed  
When Jesus washed  
He washed the sins away

Le sourire du jeune homme devint ironique… Il se tenait sur la défensive, il était mal à l'aise. Lui qui avait tant l'habitude de parler n'était pas accoutumé à réellement parler.

« Je connais les commandements chrétiens. Je suis orphelin et j'ai vécu une partie de mon enfance avec un prêtre dans son église…

Je les connais vous savez, je les connais tous et je sais lesquels j'ai trahis… »

Duo inspira difficilement… Il avait commencé… ça y était… le début de son histoire était dite… à un inconnu.

Les premières phrases étaient toujours les plus dures à prononcer… et il n'avait plus peur maintenant… Il avait juste… besoin.

« Je suis jeune pourtant mon père, si jeune et pourtant j'ai déjà tant de péchés dans mon âme… »

Il releva la tête qu'il avait gardée basse jusque là… Non… S'il devait être jugé sur ses actes, ce serait la tête haute, il n'avait pas à rougir de son passé, de ce qu'il était… Ce n'était pas la honte de lui, la peur de la mort ou le remord sur ses actions qui l'avait emmené ici…

C'était le besoin… Le besoin de le dire une fois pour toute.

« Je suis allé contre les commandements I, II, VI, VII et VIII mon père… »

Il sentit le frisson qui parcourut le prêtre… Il était doué pour ça, doué pour savoir ce que ressentaient les autres… C'était un prédateur… un prédateur sans scrupule alors il continua.

« J'ai renié Dieu, j'ai vénéré Shinigami et l'ai idolâtré sous les traits d'une icône. J'ai tué… J'ai fait le pêché de chair et j'ai volé… Mais je n'ai jamais menti mon père… I killed, I stole but I've never lied[d1] . Bien piètre consolation n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant c'est la mienne. »

« Ne grossissez-vous pas vos actes ? Vous savez, Dieu aussi a le sens de l'humour[d2] . Il est donc tout à fait apte à différencier le sincère de l'ironique. »

Duo inspira profondément et le silence se fit. Mais ce n'était pas un silence oppressant, écrasant, gêné. Le jeune homme avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et le prêtre respectait ce mutisme qui lui semblait salutaire… Mais la réflexion qui l'entraînait le noyait.

Où était sa propre frontière entre la franchise et l'humour ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Alors il murmura plus pour lui-même que pour l'homme qui attendait.

« Je suis perdu. »

Le jeune homme entendit le prêtre soupirer puis un bruit de léger heurt sourd et put s'imaginer sans mal que ce dernier venait de redresser la tête et de la coller contre le bois noir du petit confessionnal pour regarder par symbolisme les cieux.

« En ces temps obscurs il est dur de garder son âme intacte… Pourquoi êtes-vous là mon enfant ? Cherchez-vous la rédemption ? »

« Je ne cherche pas le pardon mon père car je crois en la cause que j'ai défendue. »

« Avez-vous juste besoin de parler ? »

_Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)  
Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)_

Oui… Il avait besoin… besoin… besoin d'être écouté, besoin de ne pas voir le regard de l'autre le jauger, besoin de compréhension…

Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'être pardonné.

Il avait juste besoin de se décharger.

Il avait juste besoin de tout poser, de trier, de prendre un grand sac poubelle et de faire du nettoyage par le vide.

Le jeune homme voulait devenir un adulte, mais l'adolescent en lui ne voyait pas le changement d'un bon œil. Le pilote était méfiant, restait sur ses gardes, s'imposait, refusait l'évolution.

Duo avait besoin de parler oui, pour le mettre en confiance, pour sortir sa hargne, pour l'apaiser…

Il en avait besoin pour qu'enfin le terroriste puisse s'assoupir.

Il en avait besoin pour laisser son passé derrière lui et pour grandir.

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir… »

« Alors racontez-moi. »

Duo soupira.

« Il y a tant à en dire que je ne sais par où commencer… »

La voix alors se fit tendre… Il lui imaginait sans mal une bouche au sourire de père… père qu'il avait trouvé sous les traits d'un prêtre, père qu'il avait perdu de façon identique sans avoir le temps de lui dire 'papa'… père de cœur, père d'âme… Image qu'il retrouvait aujourd'hui…

Le destin lui offrait un cadeau à la saveur de nostalgie, de retour aux sources.

« Débutons donc par le commencement, par le premier commandement… »

« Le commencement des temps… pas le mien alors. »

Le silence se refit. Duo observait le voilage violine qui fermait le confessionnal sans le voir, plongé dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs.

« J'ai renié Dieu pour Shinigami… J'ai dit à la face de mon Père que je ne croyais pas en son Dieu, mais que je croyais en celui des morts car je voyais des cadavres partout… mais jamais de miracles. J'étais jeune… je ne pouvais pas me rendre compte que le miracle était que je sois en vie, que le miracle était qu'un gosse comme moi trouve l'amour du Père Maxwell et de la Sœur Helen sur sa route… Mon miracle était que même seul j'étais entouré, que même si je les perdais tous, un à un, j'ai été aimé… C'est mon miracle et ma malédiction, de vivre après la mort des autres… J'avais un destin important à accomplir, c'est pour ça… c'est pour ça que je suis resté en vie, toujours… C'est pour ça que j'ai tant de morts dans mes souvenirs, mêlés à mon âme, sur ma conscience… Je ne sais pas si je crois en Dieu mon Père… Il ne me fait même pas peur mais je sais que je crois en Shinigami, parce qu'il est resté à mes côtés, parce qu'il m'a aidé. Il était là, dans mes combats… Il a exhaussé mes prières et pour une fois ceux que j'aime sont restés près de moi. »

He taugh me how to watch  
Fight and pray  
Fight and pray  
And live rejoicing  
Every day  
Every day  
  


Duo arrêta son monologue quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Il avait fini de confesser sa traîtrise sur le premier commandement.

Il se massa la nuque avec lassitude et reprit lentement.

« Est-ce une offense ce que je viens de vous dire mon Père ? »

La réponse se fit attendre, comme mûrement réfléchie.

« Non… Voulez-vous que nous en discutions ? »

« A vrai dire je… »

Le jeune homme stoppa nette sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas paraître… quoi au fait ?

D'accord il ne croyait pas en Dieu… Tout du moins il n'avait pas posé sa foi entre ses mains… Ce ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver du respect pour les gens d'Eglise… 

Il avait besoin de parler… Mais avait-il le droit d'exiger d'être écouté en silence ? Que d'égoïsme pour un homme qui vient se confesser…

« Je resterai muet alors… »

Duo avait presque sursauté. Il était tellement plongé dans ses propres pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le temps continuait de s'écouler à l'extérieur de son esprit… Le prêtre avait dû s'impatienter… Le jeune homme sourit.

Non… Il avait tout simplement compris et il y avait un sourire dans sa voix qui le rassura.

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je cherche à vous manquer de respect… En plus… je ne me suis même pas découvert… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mon fils… Parlez, je vous écoute. »

Il acquiesça de la tête. C'était ridicule. Le prêtre ne pouvait pas le voir et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assis sur cette chaise austère, Duo regretta de ne pas pouvoir regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

C'était étonnant… Les phrases venaient toute seule maintenant. Il n'avait plus à se forcer, à chercher les mots et il sentait qu'à présent, il aurait du mal à s'arrêter.

_Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)  
Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)  
  
_

« Je suis allé à l'encontre du second commandement. J'ai vénéré Shinigami, j'ai même porté son nom et je l'ai idolâtré sous les traits de Death- Scyte Hell… »

Il sentit que le prêtre venait de se tendre, il sut que ce dernier savait à présent qui il était… Peut-être aurait-il dû stopper là, attendre que l'homme parle… 

La libération était une nouvelle perdition en soi, mais elle faisait tant de bien, elle était si impérative qu'il continua à déposer ses souffrances avec soulagement.

« Je n'ai pas eu la prétention de croire que j'étais le Dieu de la mort, jamais, même si c'est ainsi que je me suis fait appeler… Tout au plus j'étais sa main, celle qui s'abattait sur nos ennemis, sur ces gens qui avaient choisi le mauvais camp… Des innocents en somme… dans leur majorité… Des hommes et des femmes qui n'avaient pas compris ou pas eu le choix… Des hommes et des femmes qui ne voyaient pas… 

Le Dieu de la mort oui… J'ai fait honneur à ce nom et j'ai tué[d3] des hommes, parfois par dizaines, en un battement de paupière. Mon Gundam était l'incarnation de mon Dieu, mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai traité avec attachement, avec respect. Il était mon arme, la volonté de Shinigami et j'étais celui qui avait été élu pour la faire entendre. Ma faux ou mes couteaux… des prolongements de moi-même… Folie que tout cela, mais folie bénéfique et salutaire à grande échelle. Pour ma part je vois encore leurs bouches ouvertes sur des cris muets, sur des hurlements intérieurs que mes tympans n'ont jamais pu entendre… c'est ce qui les rend pire je crois… J'imagine leur douleur et leur incompréhension. Combien d'entre eux pensaient réellement œuvrer pour le bien ? Combien d'entre eux sont morts avec cette certitude, en pensant que nous étions des monstres et qu'ils étaient innocents ? Aujourd'hui on nous aime, on nous respecte, on nous acclame… mais combien de malédictions emporterons-nous dans nos tombes ? 

Je sais que le bien de tous doit aller bien au-delà de nos petites personnes… Je sais que le bien de tous vaut quelques innocents… Ca ne le rend pas moins dur à avaler. »

Duo soupira... Tout compte fait, il aurait aimé que le prêtre lui parle… Oui, à bien y réfléchir cela aurait été plus simple.

Mais l'homme respecta sa volonté première et se tut… Peut-être choqué… Peut-être écœuré… Il ne le savait pas et ça lui faisait presque peur.

Duo avait besoin d'être aimé, d'être compris. C'était peut-être sa plus grande faiblesse et cela faisait peu de temps qu'il s'en était aperçu… Depuis la fin de la guerre en fait… Quand du jour au lendemain ils avaient été lâchés dans une ville de fauves pour un nouveau combat, l'intégration… quand ils avaient dû apprendre à vivre dans un monde où ils étaient des humains normaux. Les liens qui unissaient les hommes entre-eux n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait toujours connus. 

Les hommes ne se comprenaient pas par un seul regard…

Les hommes avaient besoin d'entendre pour savoir et encore quand ils prenaient la peine d'écouter.

Les hommes ne mourraient pas pour leurs amis. Ils ne les faisaient pas passer avant eux-mêmes…

Les hommes ne connaissaient ni la solidarité, ni l'abnégation… Alors que lui… depuis tout enfant…

  
_Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)  
Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)  
  
_

« J'ai été un gosse des rues mon père… C'est là que j'ai commencé à voler pour me nourrir[d4] … que j'ai commencé à tuer aussi… pour survivre… ou pour protéger les miens, les plus faibles que moi… Ca n'excuse rien, je sais. 'Si on te frappe une joue, tend la seconde'… mais c'est pas ce que j'ai appris moi. 

Solo me disait : 'Si un con te frappe sur une joue, faut qu'tu lui éclates les deux.' Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, toujours… 

J'ai volé pour manger… J'ai mangé pour survivre… et j'ai survécu pour me battre… avec d'autres gosses où on se collait des roustes aux poings… puis avec des ados et des couteaux… et enfin avec des adultes et des armes de destruction massive… Que de progression pour ma petite vie… »

Le ton de la voix s'était fait ironique… mais pas désabusé… Parler de lui n'était pas simple… tout du moins ainsi… et un peu d'humour aidait à faire passer la pilule. Il accompagna le tout d'un mouvement évasif de la main avant de se racler la gorge…

« Et puis… le sept aussi quoi… on cherche l'amour où on le peut quand ça manque… même si c'est feint… Pour une nuit, ça donne l'impression qu'on est quelqu'un de bien parce qu'on est digne d'être aimé… »

Duo posa ses pieds sur le siège et ramena ses jambes contre son torse pour mettre sa tête sur ses genoux. Il réexamina en silence le rideau qui lui faisait face et déglutit difficilement.

« Avant… avant j'disais toujours 'I run, I hide, but I never lie'… Aujourd'hui j'pourrais plutôt dire que j'ai tué, que j'ai volé… mais que je n'ai jamais menti… »

Il prit une inspiration bruyante… ses yeux lui piquaient.

« Solo il m'disait : 'Boys don't cry shrimp[d5] …' et j'l'ai écouté… J'ai pas souvent pleuré… »

Les larmes se mirent à doucement couler sur ses joues…

« J'courre plus maintenant… j'me cache plus non plus… j'me demande juste si je suis digne d'être aimé… et d'aimer en retour… parce que j'aime mon père… J'aime un homme… »

Il renifla… Il avait tellement peur… Il avait eu tellement peur de le dire… Il ne l'avait dit à personne… personne… il ne se le soufflait qu'à demi-mot à lui-même.

« Pensez-vous que Dieu ait assez d'humour pour accepter toutes les frasques d'un enfant terrible ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et la voix du prêtre s'éleva, tendre.

« Vous pouvez grandir en paix mon fils… En ce monde il y a les gens qui blessent… et ceux qui guérissent[d6] , souvent au prix de grandes souffrances… de grandes privations. 

Le pourquoi de nos actes fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Nous ne devenons pas impurs parce que nos actions en soi l'étaient… nous ne le devenons que si nos motivations étaient inacceptables… Vous avez fait des choses au-delà de la conscience de vous-même et ce pour le bonheur des autres… Aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit de revendiquer le votre. »

Le silence revint entrecoupé de deux respirations calmes et de légers reniflements pour plusieurs minutes d'oubli avant qu'un bruit de cuir froissé ne se fasse entendre.

  
_When Jesus washed  
Oh when he washed  
When Jesus washed  
He washed the sins away  
  
_

Duo s'extirpa en silence du petit confessionnal dans lequel il était entré quelque deux heures plus tôt… Que de temps passé, que d'atrocités confessées…

En passant devant le rideau qui recouvrait l'isoloir où se tenait le prêtre, il souffla juste merci avant de traverser dans un silence total la petite église humide, son visage caché par la casquette qu'il portait et qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter. Ca ne se faisait pas, c'était encore une offense, mais celle là aussi il l'avait confessée.

Il était encore tôt. Duo était entré à 07h00 dans l'église, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Tous ses souvenirs de guerre lui étaient revenus, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil… Alors il s'était levé, il n'en pouvait plus… La paix sur Terre et sur les colonies étaient une réalité, mais dans son âme il n'en était rien.

Il avait mis ses chaussons, attrapé une veste, sa casquette et était sorti de chez lui dans l'urgence, exactement comme il se serait enfui d'une maison en flamme.

Et il avait marché… marché et marché encore… sans aucun but jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'église…

Il s'était rappelé… avant… ce lieu était pour lui la sécurité…

Il s'était rappelé… avant… le Père Maxwell était toujours là quand ça n'allait pas…

Il s'était rappelé et il s'était assis sur les marches.

Il faisait froid mais il ne l'avait pas senti.

Le temps s'écoulait au dehors, mais pas en lui.

Puis le prêtre avait ouvert les portes…

Et il était entré…

Et il s'était raconté…

Et maintenant, là, dans cette ville encore mal éveillée, Duo avait envie de rire, de chanter :

Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)  
Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)  
  
He taugh me how to watch  
Fight and pray  
Fight and pray  
And live rejoicing  
Ev'ry day  
Ev'ry day  
  
Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)  
Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)   

Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)  
Oh happy day  
(Oh happy day)...

§§//.......................................................................................\\§§

FINNNNNNNNNNNNN ^______________^

Heu... bé... vala qwa...

Faut pas me demander pourquoi… J'en sais rien…

Certainement parce que j'aime bien la chanson… pis que j'aime bien Duo… pis que j'en avais envie qwa…

Ca n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt mais bon…

C'est fait mainant ^^ 

Kissoussssssssssssssssssss ^___________________________^

**Piti PS : Le titre, Anguis in herba, est une locution latine qui signifie un serpent sous l'herbe… **

**Les latins disaient que le chemin du plaisir et du bonheur était fleuri mais qu'il fallait s'en méfier car 'Latet anguis in herba', le serpent se cache sous l'herbe…**

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d1]J'ai tué, j'ai volé mais je n'ai jamais menti.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d2]C'est une petite note du réalisateur du film 'Dogma' : 'Dieu aussi a le sens de l'humour, il suffit de regarder les ornithorynques pour s'en convaincre.' Bon… Je ne vais pas débattre sur l'intérêt du film chacun ayant ses propres limites de tolérance à l'humour et à la vulgarité, mais j'aime bien cette phrase (comme quoi y'a toujours du bon dans quelque daube que ce soit ^^ Gloups… J'ai débattu MDR !)

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d3]6ème commandement : Tu ne tueras point etc...

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d4]7 ème commandement : Tu ne voleras point etc…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d5]Les garçons ne pleurent pas crevette… et… Crevette est made in Kineko et Asuka dans la merveilleuse fanfic : 'Lève toi et marche'

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d6]Rendons à Cesar ce qui lui appartient, Hatori ze t'm (Fruits Basket ^__-)


	2. Oh Fortuna

**Auteur :** Zorca

**Base    :** Gundam-Wing

**Genre  :** Yaoi mais c'est… tout autant à peine suggéré que secondaire.

               Et… Heu… on doit appeler ça de l'introspection j'crois ^^ 

**Chapitrage :** one-shot 

**Disclaimer :** Les G-Boys et tout ce qui va avec sont à Sunrise & Cie

                      'Oh Fortuna…' est extrait de Carmina Burana de Carl Orff… Une merveille ^__^

**Petit mot :** « Juste une mise au point la la la lala la la… » Bref retour sur la vie… Nan, ne partez pas en courant, c'est tout court, vraiment !

C'est un peu le second volet de 'Happy day'… mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu avant… On va dire que c'est 'Happy day' qui m'a inspiré celle-la quoi… ^^ 

**Avertissement :** Heu… hum… c'est beaucoup plus sombre et gore que la précédente… Il y a quelques passages assez sanguinolents, on va dire pour celles qui connaissent un peu ce que j'écris que certaines phrases sont de l'acabit des scènes de torture dans 'Je ferai tout pour toi…'… Les images mentales qui s'y raccrochent ne sont donc pas forcément joyeuses ^^ 

Du coup je mets une certaine réserve pour la lecture et vous conseillerai de ne rien manger pendant… Sauf si vous voulez regarder votre barre chocolatée d'un œil perplexe avec une teinte limite verdâtre ^^ 

Anguis in herba

Oh Fortuna...

**_(O Fortuna_** **_velut luna_** **_statu variabilis,_** **_semper crescis_** **_aut decrescis;_** **_vita detestabilis_** **_nunc obdurat_** **_et tunc curat_** **_ludo mentis aciem,_** **_egestatem,_** **_potestatem_** **_dissolvit ut glaciem.)_**

Il faisait frais et sombre… Il n'y avait aucun bruit… Le jeune homme pensait que s'il fermait les yeux, s'il se l'imaginait très fort, s'il le voulait, il aurait pu avoir l'impression d'être près d'une rivière calme, sous les branches d'un cèdre qui l'abriterait des intempéries et de la tempête qui agitait son âme.

Il baissa la tête, son visage caché entre ses bras.

Ce serait un joli rêve… mais ce serait juste un rêve. S'il le voulait très fort, il aurait pu voir un lieu digne de l'Eden, mais il savait que bientôt l'eau de la rivière deviendrait rouge, que les fruits des arbres seraient remplacés par des morceaux de chaires encore tièdes, que le chant des oiseaux se mueraient en horribles cris d'agonisants.

Il n'était pas dans un rêve. Sa vie était un cauchemar en dormance qui attendait son sommeil pour l'accabler… quoi que même éveillé son destin s'était chargé de le ballotter toujours de mal en pire. 

Comme dans les cyclones, il avait connu des périodes d'accalmie aux tons parme, l'œil qui faisait croire à la paix enfin retrouvée… Mais il avait surtout goûté aux bourrasques métallisées, à ses repères arrachés, à son innocence emportée et ballottée, fétu de paille, plume de colombe et la retrouver aurait été comme chercher un boulon de quinze sur le champ de ruine d'un combat acharné.

Hier était le pouvoir aux commandes d'un engin fabuleux, un demi-dieu de métal, un gardien de la paix et de la liberté…

Hier était l'oppression, la fuite, la vie dans la clandestinité, hier il avait été appelé terroriste, lui, l'ancien ennemi publique numéro 1.

Hier était l'apaisement et les cris de liesse à la liberté enfin retrouvée. Hier avait eu un goût de travail bien fait, de destinée accomplie, de vie réussie.

Hier était certitude, hier était obligation. Comme les autres il avait suivi un chemin tout tracé et même s'il avait mené sa tache avec conviction, détermination, il n'avait pas eu le choix non plus.

Hier avait été souffrance et joie muette. Etait-il réellement besoin de dire pour ressentir ?

Hier avait été sa vie et aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui…

Il ne restait plus rien.

Il avait connu l'intensité de l'existence dans ce qu'elle avait de plus profond, de plus terrifiant, de plus passionnel.

Il avait connu l'impression d'être indispensable, ce sentiment d'absolu.

Il avait côtoyé des fous du roi, des guerriers antiques, des anges, des Dieux.

Il avait eu des idéaux , des rêves de paix, à présent il avait le fléau des cauchemars.

Il avait vécu à l'extrême, l'extase de son devoir le protégeant, sa condition de soldat le mettant à l'abri derrière un mur d'indifférence, le mur d'Exigence qui faisait de sa vie d'exception une existence de convenance dans ce que l'humanité connaît de plus immoral… Le bien de tous qui naquit dans la ruine des peuples…

Sed omnis dissolvit ut glaciem[d1] .

**_(Sors immanis_**

**_et inanis,_**

**_rota tu volubilis,_**

**_status malus,_**

**_vana salus_**

**_semper dissolubilis,_**

**_obumbrata_**

**_et velata_**

**_michi quoque niteris;_**

**_nunc per ludum_**

**_dorsum nudum_**

**_fero tui sceleris.)_**

Il avait été sans exister.

Sa vie avait été une négation de soi depuis qu'il était enfant. Il avait vécu par devoir non par plaisir, bien retranché derrière l'imposante et indestructible image du soldat qu'il incarnait…

Indestructible ? Du moins l'avait-il cru… Sed omnis…

Tout son monde s'était effondré le jour où la paix était née, le jour où il a su que le terroriste devait disparaître… Ce fut comme une dernière mission à accomplir et en bon soldat il s'est désinstallé…

Mais au delà de ça, qui était-il ?

Il s'est réveillé vierge dans un monde d'impureté, vierge de savoir-vivre, vierge d'apprentissage social… Il était une page blanche à écrire et l'encre qui s'y déversa fut d'ébène, un noir abyssal qu'il commença à fuir, un noir d'oubli propice aux rêves… son sommeil, ses cauchemars.

Le soldat savait, mais lui ne savait rien et au plus il apprenait à vivre, à ressentir, à aimer, à éprouver de la compassion, au plus il se rendait compte du sang qu'il avait sur les mains.

La paix avait signé son trouble… Les battements de son cœur devenaient frénétiques, il perdait ses repères alors qu'il se redressait en sueur sur son lit, sa vision s'opacifiait… Maintenant que l'humanité revivait, enfin en sécurité, lui avait appris la peur.

Quelle ironie !

Lui qui n'avait pas tremblé face à la guerre, face à la mort…

Lui qui n'avait jamais détourné le regard quand il exécutait un ennemi…

Lui ?

Non, pas lui, l'autre lui, cet autre exemplaire, cet autre puissant, cette création parfaite, cette arme ultime, celui qui s'était éteint alors que les soldats se mettaient au repos…

Qui était-il au delà de ça ?

Il avait appris qu'il n'était qu'un humain comme les autres, il avait appris que l'inébranlable Heero Yuy avait aussi ses faiblesses… et il avait analysé cyniquement qu'elles étaient nées de sa force.

Ce qui avait fait de lui un soldat parfait avait créé des lacunes profondes, des failles dans ce que le commun des mortels appelait conscience… Il en avait aussi possédée une avant, mais il avait aussi de belles excuses du nom de missions, de pertes civiles acceptables et obligatoires, de risque zéro utopique et non réalisable. Il s'en était toujours relevé, parfois avec souffrance, d'autre fois sans sourciller… Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait été, il avait œuvré pour le bien de tous, pour le salut de l'humanité, mais pour le sien, il savait aujourd'hui que salus vana est[d2] .

Sa belle paix, tous ses beaux idéaux, ce pour quoi il avait souffert, saigné, il était incapable aujourd'hui de les regarder avec soulagement. Tout ce qu'il voyait, toujours, c'était les milliers de morts sur laquelle elle s'était construite, les centaines de corps déchiquetés dont il était responsable…

Il avait tué.

Le soldat était plus impersonnel, plus informatisé et c'était ce qu'avait souhaité son mentor. Sur les rapports qu'il lui envoyait, quand il faisait l'estimation des dégâts et pertes, il avait toujours écrits : x soldats désinstallés, y civils terminés.

Depuis qu'il était un homme, il avait appris à mettre un préfixe… ex. Il les avait exterminés, détruits, broyés… tués.

C'était un assassin et c'était cette constatation là qui le détruisait le plus.

Il apprenait difficilement à porter ses fautes, à vivre avec comme les autres devaient le faire aussi, mais toujours la fatalité le rappelait à l'ordre.

Aujourd'hui il avait croisé la route d'un enfant, un enfant doux, un enfant joyeux, un enfant rieur, une si belle et adorable petite vie…

Un enfant qui jouait sur un tourniquet alors que sa mère pleurait sur un banc…

Femme de soldat d'Oz…

Fils d'un homme qui a perdu la vie pour installer des tyrans au pouvoir…

Voilà ce qu'il avait fait quand sans baisser les yeux, il pensait désinstaller un soldat alors qu'il exécutait un homme.

A chaque fois qu'il allait mieux, des évènements, des rencontres le replongeaient en enfer et sur son lit, dans sa chambre impersonnelle, les images de ses exactions venaient l'assaillir.

Ce fut son cauchemar cette nuit… Des morceaux d'homme volants dans tous les sens alors qu'un enfant pleurait en hurlant papa.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut comme chaque nuit. Son torse nu perlait de sueur.

Ses idées étaient troublées.

Sa vue était opacifiée.

Les battements de son cœur étaient frénétiques…

Leur paix était son trouble.

Il s'était réfugié alors dans un coin de sa chambre et s'y était assis en boulle. Il avait ramené les genoux contre son torse haletant, les avait enserrés de ses bras pour qu'ils arrêtent de trembler et avait caché son visage derrière…

Là il faisait frais… et sombre. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait refermé les yeux.

Depuis quelque temps il savait qu'il n'avait pas les épaules assez larges.

**_(Sors salutis_**

**_et virtutis_**

**_michi nunc contraria,_**

**_est affectus_**

**_et defectus_**

**_semper in angaria._**

**_Hac in hora_**

**_sine mora_**

**_corde pulsum tangite;)_**

De quoi était-il digne ?

Il était loin le héros pacificateur, unificateur.

Elle était loin l'image véhiculée par le nom que scandait une foule de tortues, présente quand tout allait bien à les acclamer en libérateurs, bien cachée sous leurs carapaces à persifler sur les terroristes quand les temps étaient sombres…

Que pouvait-il faire aujourd'hui ?

Il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'école. Il était incapable de suivre une scolarité normale. Il avait été dépisté comme géni lors d'un examen d'entrée, avait été dirigé vers un établissement spécial pour performer ses capacités… Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas pu s'intégrer à cette jeunesse insouciante et suffisante. Il n'était pas à l'aise, pas à sa place, sur ses gardes habitué comme il l'était aux missions d'infiltration dans des bases ennemies aux couvertures scolaires. Il avait déraillé, était devenu agressif face aux discours pseudo-moralisateurs et philosophiques que certains professeurs tenaient sur la paix. Il avait été renvoyé.

Il n'arrivait pas à garder le même emploi. Il avait triché au tout début sur son âge, quand il était encore trop jeune pour postuler et ses compétences avaient toujours fait le nécessaire pour lui faire obtenir un travail… Mais il n'arrivait pas à rester au même endroit. Rien ne changeait jamais. Rien ne l'étonnait. Tout ce qu'on pouvait lui montrer, il l'avait déjà vu. Le matériel de pointe en informatique dans le civil était déjà désuet pour l'armée. Il avait été aux commandes d'une machine avant-gardiste qu'il pouvait démonter et remonter les yeux fermés… Qu'avaient-ils à lui montrer d'extraordinaire, à lui apprendre ? La routine s'installait à une vitesse folle. A peine arrivé il était déjà lassé.

Devenir preventer ? Maintenant qu'il savait qu'on ne terminait pas les gens, mais qu'on les exterminait ? Impossible. Il serait bien incapable à présent que ses cauchemars le hantaient de tenir une arme et de faire feu, de faire couler le sang à nouveau.

Il vivait de ses petits jobs et de sa rente de soldat allouée avec générosité pour le nouveau gouvernement en place… par Réléna en somme. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il ne veuille plus travailler pour la paix, elle n'avait pas compris qu'il ne veuille pas travailler pour elle, elle n'avait pas compris son désir de s'éloigner, de s'effacer… Il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir, il l'avait toujours su mais avant ça ne l'avait pas touché… maintenant qu'il était… autre chose qu'un soldat il comprenait et ne trouvait pas la force de rester près d'elle à voir dans ses yeux une étincelle d'espoir à jamais vaine. Elle méritait bien mieux que ça… que lui.

Il avait connu des périodes d'accalmie aux tons parme, l'œil qui faisait croire à la paix enfin retrouvée… Et il s'y était plongé, noyé… Il s'y était perdu, ballotté par des bourrasques d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Elle était loin l'image du soldat parfait, incarnation même du justicier dans ce qu'il avait de plus droit, de plus viril, de plus moral, de plus conventionnel, politiquement correct… Il n'était qu'un jeune homme égaré dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, marginalisé par des sentiments encore acceptés du bout des lèvres, enfermé dans ce qui avait été et qui ne sera plus.

Sa propre faiblesse l'écœurait…

Sa propre faiblesse le mettait en rage.

En tant que soldat il s'était renié, il n'existait pas en étant et aujourd'hui c'était pire encore, il existait en n'étant plus rien.

Il fuyait son sommeil, il fuyait ces gens qu'il ne comprenait pas, il fuyait ses amis pour pas qu'ils voient ce qu'il était réellement… faible, incapable de faire face à cette vie qu'il avait pourtant construite sur son sang.

Il y avait des petites victoires, chaque jour, des sourires volés à l'épicerie du coin, des mots sans importance échangés dans l'ascenseur… Et il y avait le creux de la vague, toujours, un orphelin qui se cachait derrière un sourire d'ange, une femme qui se tuait à la tache pour lui offrir une vie décente, un père à jamais absent…

Heero resserra le plus fort qu'il le pouvait ses bras sur ses genoux.

Ce soir était un soir horrible… Ce soir il aurait eu besoin de ne plus être lui, de s'annihiler…

Il y avait des soirs ainsi où il aurait aimé être un ordinateur pour pouvoir se désinstaller.

Il serra les mâchoires, le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, mais rien n'y fit… Il avait si froid dedans.

**_(Quod per sortem_**

**_sternit fortem,_**

**_mecum omnes plangite _****[d3] ****_!)_**

**§§//.......................................................................................\\§§**

FIN…

Ouais, particulier… ^^ 

Alors, la petite traduction ne me semble pas sommaire… mais loin derrière moi sont mes années de latin alors je m'excuse d'avance pour l'approximation de certaines phrases (que j'ai soulignées ^^ )… J'sens bien que ça va être un peu bancal… Et pas tout à fait juste non plus d'ailleurs… 

Du coup, rien ne sera moins sûr que la traduction que je vous en donne mais l'idée générale du truc est là en tout cas… Pardon T-T.

Oh Fortune (bien évidemment dans le sens de destin, chance…)

Comme la lune

Tu es variable,

Toujours tu croîs 

Et décrois 

La vie détestable 

opprime d'abord 

et apaise ensuite

selon ses caprices, 

La pauvreté,

Le pouvoir 

se dissout comme de la glace.

Le destin est monstrueux 

et vide, 

Toi, la roue qui tourne aisément, 

Tu es malveillant, 

le salut est vain 

et se fane toujours,

ombragé 

et voilé 

Tu me contamines aussi ; 

Maintenant tu souilles par ironie 

Le dos dénudé que je porte

Et dont tu te nourris. (pour ces 3 phrases là… désolée mais rien n'est moins sûre que ma traduc, c'est du tatonnage-cafouillage-extrapolation-comblage de vide… bref, c'est une tentative vaine de donner une logique à du mot à mot avec la technique dite du scrabble… (et si on met ce mot là, ça donne quoi ?) ^^ )

Le destin qui me contrarie maintenant

Dans la prospérité

Et la virilité,

Est mal disposé

Et affaibli

toujours en mouvement. (extrapolation d'angaria ^^ … Mais vu que angaria c'est du matériel pour attelage, on pourrait considérer que 'semper in angaria' veut dire qu'on est toujours des fourniturables, de la chaire à canon sans importance qwa… En bref j'ai rien compris alors si quelqu'un a l'illumination qu'il me le dise  ^-^)

Ainsi à cette heure 

Et sans tarder 

Touche les cordes vibrantes; (extrapolation aussi : mot à mot : cordes d'émotion ^^ )

puisque le destin 

frappe fortement, Pleurez avec moi ! 

**ß * à**

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d1]Mais tout se dissout comme la glace.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d2]Le salut est vain.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d3]Puisque le destin frappe fortement, pleurez avec moi !


	3. Ave Maria

**Auteur :** Zorca

**Base    :** Gundam-Wing

**Genre  :** Yaoi

**Chapitrage :** one-shot 

**Disclaimer :** Les G-Boys et tout ce qui va avec sont à Sunrise & Cie

                      Pour la musique, c'est 'l'Ave Maria' de Bach, une merveille surtout interprétée par La Callas ^__^

**Petit mot :** C'est beaucoup moins court… et… heu… j'suis pas très contente de ce chap, mais j'ai beau le reprendre encore et encore, il s'est un peu amélioré mais stagne maintenant… J'espère que ce n'est tout de même pas une cata innommable ^^ Bref, vala le dernier volet ^__^

**Avertissement :** C'est toujours pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les deux autres avant, mais pour ce dernier volet, ça serait quand même beaucoup mieux pour comprendre ce qu'il se raconte ^^ 

Pis… c'est sucré ^^ … Très ? Trop ? Je ne sais pas… c'est peut-être ça qui me gène entre autre ^^ 

Hum… Dernière chose, vu que l'histoire s'appuie sur une chanson d'église, si ça dérange quelqu'un, il vaudrait mieux ne pas lire… mais je rajoute tout de même que c'est la chanson qui sert de squelette et non la prière.

Anguis in herba

Ave Maria

**_Ave Maria  
Gratia plena _**

Il faisait frais et sombre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Si la paix était comparable à un lieu, cet endroit-ci aurait pu l'être pour lui… mais ce matin il avait trouvé refuge dans une petite église, un asile. 

Le jeune homme regarda la pièce dans laquelle il était assis. Des murs blancs, de larges fenêtres aux stores baissés pour protéger le sommeil de l'endormi… un lit, une table de chevet, une desserte à petit-déjeuner, un gros fauteuil en cuir, une télévision sur le mur et derrière lui un grand placard mural… Rien de futile, que du fonctionnel si ce n'était sur le côté un petit tableau qui représentait une rivière calme, ombragée par les larges branches d'un cèdre centenaire… 

Il n'avait plus envie de s'y plonger. 

Les intempéries ne lui faisaient plus peur et il pouvait à présent mettre un mot sur la tempête qui agitait son âme.

Il enleva sa casquette en soupirant et se massa les tempes. Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas dormi. Il releva les genoux et posa ses pieds sur l'assise de la chaise avant de se mettre en boulle.

Il venait tous les jours ici depuis une petite semaine, mais hier soir fut particulier. Hier soir son endormi s'était réveillé et il lui avait demandé pourquoi…

« Pourquoi Duo ? Mais ne te rends-tu donc pas compte… de toutes les horreurs que nous avons faites ? »

Heero s'était retourné et lui avait demandé de partir… Il avait obéi, il lui avait toujours obéi.

Il avait marché pendant des heures ou quelques minutes, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il était vide.

Il avait marché sans penser à rien, laissant ses pas le guider à leur guise.

Il était tard quand il rentra enfin chez lui. Il avait bu un verre un lait par automatisme, s'était déshabillé dans la salle de bain et débarbouillé sommairement en évitant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait passé son pyjama, s'était allongé sur son lit… puis ce fut le chaos. Tous ses souvenirs de guerre lui étaient revenus, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil… Bien sûr qu'il savait avant, bien sûr qu'il s'en était déjà rendu compte mais ces mots faisaient tellement échos à ceux qu'il pensait que la résonance fut assourdissante.

Il n'avait jamais oublié. Parfois il s'était laissé dériver au fil de ses pensées, mais il les avait toujours maîtrisées. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas perdre pied… Mais là… là… il avait été submergé par une lame de fond remontée du plus profond de lui-même… une onde de choc faite de hurlements et de flammes, de gravas et de morceaux de chaire humaine.

Tout tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il perdait pied. Il ne savait plus qui il était, où il était.

Alors il s'était levé, il n'en pouvait plus… La paix sur Terre et sur les colonies était une réalité, mais dans son âme il n'en était rien.

Il avait mis ses chaussons, attrapé une veste, sa casquette et était sorti de chez lui dans l'urgence, exactement comme il se serait enfui d'une maison en flamme… et il y avait le feu oui, son esprit était en feu et en sang.

Il avait marché… marché et marché encore… sans aucun but, juste pour fuir ses souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'église…

C'était là qu'il avait trouvé la paix… Maintenant il savait que les remords qu'il portait étaient comme la souffrance qu'il avait endurée pendant l'opération météore… C'était un mal nécessaire, un mal qui faisait parti du contrat en somme au même titre que ses cicatrices et autres trophées de guerre.

Certains disaient que le sang qu'ils avaient versé n'était rien au regard de ce qu'ils avaient accompli… D'autres qu'il ne fallait pas compter le nombre d'innocents qu'ils avaient tué, mais le nombre de vies qu'ils avaient sauvé… Mais ils n'y comprenaient rien… C'était comme s'ils leur demandaient de faire un choix, comme si on était face à trois portes numérotées qui s'ouvraient sur trois pièces et qu'on leur disait :

'Dans la pièce 1 il y a cinq enfants. Dans la pièce 2, dix femmes et dans la pièce 3, vingt hommes… Voici trois détonateurs numérotés qui vont avec chaque pièce. Soit tu choisis la pièce à faire exploser et donc les gens qui doivent mourir, soit nous les faisons toutes sauter et ils mourront tous…'

Quel choix faire ?

Les vies sauvées étaient-elles plus importantes que le nombre de personnes tuées ?

Le nombre de vies sauvées prévalaient-elles réellement sur les personnes tuées ?****

Quelque soit le choix, la souffrance, le remord… C'était une condition sine qua non, le plus lourd des trophées et Heero n'avait pas réussi à le porter… C'était logique quand on y réfléchissait, il était le seul à ne pas y être préparé.

Alors qu'il éliminait ses adversaires comme il écartait l'une après l'autre les protections d'un système qu'il hackait, eux se protégeaient, se fortifiaient, chacun à sa manière.

WuFei faisait chaque soir une prière aux morts et honorait la bravoure des guerriers qu'il avait combattus.

Trowa y pensait simplement. Son passé de mercenaire l'avait bien plus qu'eux préparé au poids des morts.

Quatre était celui qui faisait en sorte de ne jamais avoir à tuer… Il prévenait toujours, laissait donc le choix de leur destinée aux autres… Ainsi il n'était pas réellement responsable…

Lui les avait pleurés avant tout le monde…

Et Heero… Heero ne savait pas, n'avait pas su s'y préparer, s'en protéger… Ca expliquait ce qu'il faisait là, pâle dans un lit d'hôpital blanc… Ca expliquait comment Duo avait réussi à le retrouver… il était parmi les personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

Il avait eu peur comme les autres, excessivement peur comme seule Réléna pouvait le comprendre mais Heero était toujours parmi eux et hier soir, il s'était réveillé… Ave Maria, gratia plena[d1] ..

  
**_Dominus tecum  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus_** Aucun d'eux ne s'en serait sorti, mais Heero lui si. Un ange l'avait surveillé, l'avait aidé, l'avait guidé pour qu'il sorte des ténèbres physiquement et quelque part Duo pensait que c'était à eux de faire le reste du travail… Il aimerait que ce soit à lui surtout. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa paix, mis un nom sur ses intempéries, il se savait être assez fort pour l'aider… Il l'espérait tout du moins. 

Sorti de l'église il était rentré chez lui et s'était douché. Il avait cherché un moment ce qu'il pouvait se mettre, mais rien ne lui convenait, rien ne lui ressemblait. Lentement il avait ouvert une malle cachée dans un placard et ses doigts avaient glissé sur un col de prêtre toujours immaculé… Il voulait se sentir fort, à nouveau, il se devait d'être fort comme il l'était avant parce qu'aujourd'hui, il allait devoir l'être pour deux. Il s'était habillé cérémonieusement puis avait passé de longues heures à se brosser les cheveux comme un enfant triturerait son doudou entre ses doigts. L'après midi avait commencé à défiler à une vitesse folle. Le téléphone avait sonné mais il n'avait pas décroché, juste tendu l'oreille pour écouter les voix s'enregistrer sur le répondeur.

Quatre lui disait que tout allait s'arranger.

Trowa que maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis ils allaient être plus forts.

WuFei était resté silencieux quelques secondes avant de dire qu'il était là, tout simplement.

Réléna avait clamé qu'il ne fallait pas flancher maintenant, qu'ensemble ils avaient construit la paix et que c'était ensemble qu'ils allaient trouver la leur.

Hilde lui avait demandé de décrocher avant de l'insulter et de dire qu'elle arrivait. Il avait fermé ses volets et verrouiller sa porte.

Un peu plus tard la voix de Zechs s'était faite entendre, juste pour dire qu'en cas de besoin, ils pouvaient tous compter sur lui…

Une famille.

Il n'en avait jamais eue et dans les affres de la déraison il avait trouvé la sienne.

Tous si différents, tous si identiques. De passés dorés en souffrance ou d'errance poubelle en souffrance. Où était la différence ?

Sa famille s'était construite sur le sang, dans la douleur et un des leurs avait besoin d'eux.

Ils étaient tous là…

Ensemble…

Et c'était ainsi qu'ils pouvaient être heureux.

Il ne partirait plus, il ne lui obéirait plus.

Il était revenu à l'hôpital, plein d'une énergie nouvelle, plein d'espoir malgré la douleur, malgré les doutes.

Ce qui devait être fait serait fait. Ce qui devait être dit serait dit et qu'importe le reste, il resterait là, à le veiller, pour lui rappeler que tout comme lui, il avait à présent une famille sur qui compter, une famille qui comptait sur lui et qui voulait compter pour lui.

Il s'était assis sur le fauteuil en vieux cuir marron et l'avait observé, pâle visage aux traits tirés dans des draps blancs amidonnés en attendant qu'il se réveille de nouveau.

Duo sentit le changement imperceptible… Il savait depuis le départ que Heero était doué…

Il se leva en silence, avec la souplesse d'un chat et se pencha sur son visage, sans toucher le lit.

  
**_Et benedictus fructus ventris  
tuae, Jesus_**

Il faisait frais et sombre… Il n'y avait aucun bruit… Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et il savait qu'il aurait beau le vouloir de tout son être, sa paix n'était pas ici.

Il sentait son corps, ses muscles tirés, endoloris. Il sentait son cœur battre, lent, régulier dans sa poitrine. Il sentait la vie encore emplir cette enveloppe… Il n'était pas dans un hypothétique Eden… De toute façon, avait-il le droit de le souhaiter ?

Sa vie était un cauchemar en dormance et il avait voulu y mettre fin… Mais son destin se chargeait toujours de le ballotter de mal en pire et son âme brisée était aujourd'hui attachée à un corps qui ne valait guère mieux.

Il savait déjà où il était mais peu importait. Pour échapper au noir, il ouvrit les yeux.

Comme dans chaque cyclone, il y avait des périodes d'accalmie aux tons parme, l'œil qui faisait croire à la paix enfin retrouvée… et il plongea à l'intérieur une nouvelle fois. Une nouvelle fois il aurait aimé y croire, à la douceur de ce regard, à sa lueur d'espoir… Il aurait tant aimé se laisser emporter, unir leur force pour ensemble retrouver sa pièce manquante.

Mais c'était illusoire. Il était sale, si sale… si faible… C'était ce qui le rendait indigne au-delà de tout. A voir ce jeune homme face à lui aux yeux vivants, il savait qu'il faisait l'effet d'un vieux soldat de plomb bon à mettre au rebus.

Il tenta de froncer les sourcils mais il avait mal. Il aurait aimé le repousser, l'obliger à partir mais il savait que physiquement il n'en avait pas la force. Alors il le ferait oralement quand il aurait enfin réussi à avaler sa salive.

Il voulait le voir s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas que Duo le voie dans cet état là, si faible… si décevant.

L'Américain ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui sourit avant de se redresser, observa quelques secondes les poches de perfusion avant d'augmenter le débit d'une d'entre elle qui contenait des calmants et réajusta ce col de prêtre qu'il s'était remis à porter avant de déclarer d'une voix solennelle :

« Je vous salue mon enfant. »

Heero haussa un faible sourcil perplexe. Chaque muscle le faisait souffrir.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette entrée en matière et cela le déstabilisa complètement.

Cette phrase lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ca devait avoir un lien avec une espèce de prière…

« Le seigneur est avec vous ? »

Il l'avait dit d'une voix faible, hésitante et l'Américain éclata d'un rire clair avant de s'asseoir avec entrain sur le lit.

« Ouep, et Jésus le fruit de vos entrailles est béni très cher. »

Le Japonais réprima une grimace de douleur alors que le matelas arrêtait doucement de tanguer et Duo reprit avec sérieux, les yeux dans le vide.

« Je ne partirai plus. Tu auras beau me le demander, tu auras beau essayer de me semer, je resterai collé à toi, comme ton ombre… »

Il tourna la tête et fixa Heero qui était à la limite de la consternation. Il ne s'en étonna aucunement et reprit sur sa lancé.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous faire ça… et tu ne le referas plus. J'y veillerai. »

Le Japonais était contrarié et ça se voyait. Il avait tourné la tête et observait les stores fermés. Son visage s'était durci, son esquisse de sourire avait fané… Sa voix grave alors qu'il lui répondait contenait une certaine colère qui fit sourire Duo.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. »

« Je n'en suis pas une. »

« Alors ne te comporte pas comme tel. »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Heero sursauta presque, tenta de tourner la tête rapidement pour regarder son ami et sa douleur fut visible. L'Américain le reborda alors calmement, pour s'occuper les mains, pendant qu'il parlait d'une voix douce, calme.

« Reste tranquille Heero… Il faut que tu te reposes, que tu te ménages… »

« Tu te comportes comme une nounou. »

Duo sourit à son air boudeur avant de dire d'une voix gâteuse :

« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire mon enfant ? »

Il l'avait dit pour en rajouter une couche. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une réponse… et savoura avec une certaine joie le froncement de sourcil et le soupir de son ami…

« Oui… »

Duo haussa un sourcil perplexe… Il avait dû rêver là… Il voulait que…

Heero le regarda avec calme… Une histoire ? C'était ridicule, c'était pour les enfants, c'était pour ceux qui avaient peur du noir… C'était une formidable échappatoire…

« Tu ne veux plus le faire ? »

Duo sursauta.

« Si, si, bien sûr. »

Il toussota, fronça les sourcils, chercha et chercha encore avant de lâcher dans un souffle :

« Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma confession, alors à toi aussi je vais me raconter et j'espère qu'un jour tu me feras assez confiance pour tout me dire aussi… Ca te va ? »

Heero hocha la tête en silence et grimaça de nouveau… Il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à parler.

Duo se racla la gorge et commença, hésitant.

« Il était une fois… moi. »

Le Japonais sourit et son ami continua sur un froncement de sourcils.

« Je pense que toi, Tro-man et moi avons eu une enfance similaire… P't'être que tout n'était pas pareil mais en fin de compte ça revient au même, nous n'en avons pas eue, alors j'vais éviter de te la raconter, ça ne sert à rien… Ca devient intéressant quand on a commencé à bosser tous ensemble… Ohhhhh, je te vois venir… Tu vas m'dire : 'Mouais, mais j'connais ça aussi' et moi j'vais t'dire : 'non grand, tu connais que c'que j'ai montré, mais j'suis un être sensible moi monsieur, j'ai un cœur nossi…'… »

Duo renifla, jouant son rôle.

« Bref, du coup j'vais te dire ce que j'avais dans ma p'tite tête. J'ai jamais eu vraiment confiance en moi avec vous… Vous étiez tous si… impressionnant… quoi que peut-être pas Quatre mais Tro, Wu et toi, oui, drôlement. »

Heero remua faiblement la tête d'un air critique alors que Duo lui tirait la langue.

« Mais j'étais vraiment heureux de pouvoir partager votre quotidien. Vous étiez tous des personnes extraordinaires tu comprends, des gens comme on n'avait pas souvent la chance d'en rencontrer… C'était un honneur pour moi.

Wu était… est encore d'ailleurs, mon défi. Je voulais tout faire pour qu'il vive réellement… Pour qu'il redescende sur Terre aussi d'une certaine façon. Quand je l'ai rencontré il vivait dans la strate des hommes qui se prenaient pour Dieu, ça faisait presque peur et non moi ce n'était pas pareil ! »

Duo lui adressa un coup d'œil grave auquel Heero répliqua par un regard innocent, trop étudié pour être honnête. Son ami haussa les épaules et reprit.

« Wu c'est un peu… une mascotte. Tu sais comme dans chaque famille il y a un enfant que ses frères et sœurs n'arrêtent pas d'embêter… C'est Wu… C'est pas un souffre douleur, non, mais plutôt une sorte d'adolescent toujours en pleine crise alors du coup, c'est drôle de le taquiner… 

Tro était, est, une image rassurante… Il n'est pas sérieux, il est zen et juste bienveillant quand il nous regarde… un grand frère en somme, toujours très patient.

Quat'[d2] est un garde-fou. Dans sa douceur nous nous sommes tous ressourcés… Je crois que c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu garder la majorité du temps autant notre humilité que notre humanité… »

L'Américain éclata de rire :

« Il a un peu l'innocence d'une petite sœur qu'il faut protéger. »

Il pouffa encore et Heero sourit faiblement, un sourire qui se fana vite quand son ami soupira.

« J'ai souffert aussi tu sais. J'avais aussi mes questions, mes appréhensions… A cette époque tu as été le seul à ne pas souffrir Heero… Le soldat parfait c'était comme un bunker derrière lequel tu étais terré, c'était un mur dressé entre toi et la vie, et la souffrance… et les horreurs que nous faisions. Quand la paix est arrivée, nous avions déjà fait une grande partie de notre mea culpa, nous avions déjà accepté une grande partie de nos remords, appris à regarder en face nos cauchemars et le visage des morts… Ca veut pas dire que j'me réveille plus parfois la nuit en sursaut… ça veut pas dire que j'arrive tout le temps à me regarder en face… Ca veut pas dire que je n'ai plus de doutes... J'en ai encore un paquet mais… »

Duo remua la tête avec un air sombre et désabusé. Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants avant de reprendre sur un soupir, les yeux dans le vide.

« Je sais bien que ça n'excuse rien, que la liberté que nous avons offerte à des millions de personnes ne légitime pas les milliers d'autres qui sont mortes, parfois de nos mains. Je sais bien que nous avons tué les 'pères de', 'les fils de', que parfois nous avons dû détruire des familles. Nous le savons tous. Nous les avions pleurés, déjà, mais pas toi. C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui parle Heero et que c'est toi qui écoutes. »

L'Américain avait tourné la tête pour fixer le jeune homme alité. Ce dernier avait les lèvres pincées. Il semblait en pleine déroute. Certainement ne s'était-il pas attendu à être compris sans avoir un mot à dire… Certainement n'appréciait-il pas de se voir déchiffrer si facilement… Ca n'en rajoutait que plus à sa faiblesse.

Il avait l'impression que Duo était en train de lui dire que eux étaient plus forts, car mieux préparés, et que lui, celui qui la majorité du temps mettait au point leur mission commune avait failli à la plus élémentaire des taches, son propre briefing.

« Tu as fait ce qui était attendu de toi Heero. Tu devais être un soldat parfait et tu l'as été. Tu as endormi ta conscience pour le bien des missions. Tu as été plus fort que nous tous car nous en avons été incapables. J'ai fui mes responsabilités en devenant quelqu'un d'autre, le temps des missions, mais après je redevenais moi, je pouvais me le permettre, mais pas toi. J'ai eu le temps de pleurer, de me préparer à ça, mais pas toi, tu n'en as pas eu le droit. 

On a tous des cicatrices, qu'on porte sur nous comme une marque à vie de ce que nous avons fait. Nous les assumons parce qu'elles sont le signe de nos douleur, de notre humanité… Le remord Heero, c'est pareil, sauf que c'est sur notre âme. Le remord il est obligatoire quand on a eu à accomplir comme nous des missions kamikazes. Il veut pas dire qu'on a mal fait. Il veut juste dire qu'on a fait… et dans notre cas, on a fait ce qui devait être fait. On n'a pas eu le choix. »

« Ca n'excuse rien. »

Heero l'avait coupé, d'une voix blanche. Duo l'observa quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Ca n'excuse rien mais c'est notre tribu aux vies que l'on a fauchées. C'est le signe qu'on est vivant, qu'on est pas des malades, des assassins sans âmes. On les pleure aujourd'hui comme ça, on les oublie pas. On les pleure comme on pleure sur ce désastre. C'est l'obligation du souvenir… Tu comprends Heero ? »

Le Japonais réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix sans intonation.

« Non. »

« Je t'expliquerai, tu verras, autant de fois qu'il le faudra et bien mieux que je ne l'ai fait aujourd'hui et tu comprendras. Si tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, tu trouveras du soutient… Le fait de ne pas être le seul légitimera la souffrance au moins. »

Le regard d'Heero lança des éclairs alors qu'il répondait avec froideur.

« Elle est légitimée. »

Duo haussa les épaules avant de répondre calmement.

« Non. Sinon tu ne serais pas là. »

Le Japonais se raidit dans son lit alors qu'il comprenait au moins une chose. C'était son remord qui rendait les morts… acceptables d'une certaine façon. S'il ne souffrait pas cela voudrait dire qu'il était un assassin sans âme, une bête bonne pour l'échafaud mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était ça, l'obligation du souvenir, sa vie et ses doutes comme un dernier hommage à ces feus ennemis. C'était pour cela que le soldat parfait avait dû s'éteindre. Cette icône faite de perfection n'était pas tolérable. 

Il y réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de se rappeler de la présence de Duo. Il semblait attendre qu'il ait une autre question à lui poser et il y pensa une petite minute avant de reprendre.

« Et moi ? »

Il avait esquissé un mini sourire et son ami haussa un sourcil perplexe en retour. Alors Heero compléta.

« Tu as parlé de ce qu'étaient pour toi Quatre, WuFei et Trowa… Et moi ? »

L'ex soldat parfait fut étonné par la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Duo semblait complètement déstabilisé. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils et sa voix, alors qu'il se décidait au bout d'une bonne minute de silence à parler, s'était faite soucieuse.

« On s'est tous reposé sur toi, on t'a tous pris comme un point de repère quand on déraillait.

J'ai été faible. Tu as été fort pour moi.

Aujourd'hui je sais que je dois être fort, je sais que je dois assumer, m'assumer… pour m'aider mais pour t'aider toi aussi. Et pour ça il me faut savoir… Si je veux avancer… Alors il me faut te le dire et en finir, une bonne fois pour toute… »

Heero haussa un sourcil perplexe et obtint un sourire gêné en retour.

« Toi… 

Toi tu étais pour moi ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas être… 

Tu n'étais pas mon grand frère, mon p'tit frère ou même l'image d'une p'tite sœur. Tu n'étais pas ma famille au même sens que les autres. Tu l'étais oui, mais pas comme ça.

Tu me donnais la force et la faiblesse, la force d'être impitoyable pendant nos missions, la faiblesse qui faisait que la nuit j'avais envie de me couler dans ton lit pour me serrer contre toi… »

Le Japonais fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir de droit de réponse pour le moment, sinon il ne finirait jamais ce qu'il venait de commencer.

« Tu me faisais peur, même si je faisais le malin… Je t'admirais et je souffrais pour toi… Je souffrais de toi. Je t'ai apprécié différemment très vite. J'avais besoin de ton approbation, j'avais besoin de savoir que j'étais important et que je faisais du bon boulot pour toi… A un moment je me suis demandé si tu n'avais pas une image de père pour moi mais… on n'a pas envie d'embrasser son père… tout du moins pas comme moi je voulais t'embrasser toi.

Tu m'as offert ton amitié, je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti et cela aurait dû me combler. Pourtant…

J'ai rêvé à plus mais je n'ai jamais osé te le demander, te le faire savoir, sentir… Parfois j'avais l'impression d'être autre chose pour toi et ce sentiment me rendait euphorique, confiant en l'avenir… Je me suis dit que si ce n'était pas pendant la guerre, ce serait après que peut-être, toi et moi, on pourrait être plus que des amis, c'était mon espoir… Mais tu as disparu, du jour au lendemain et j'ai eu mal encore, mal de toi, mal de ton absence… Je t'ai retrouvé aujourd'hui Heero et je te fais la dernière de mes confessions… Je tiens à toi, tellement fort… Pour moi, tu es bien plus qu'un ami… »

**_Santa Maria_****[d3] ****__ **

Duo se rapprocha avec délicatesse du Japonais. Il posa ses deux bras lentement, de chaque côté de sa tête et s'appuya graduellement dessus, pour ne pas faire trop remuer le matelas.

Il ancra son regard dans le sien et Heero frissonna.

Ce n'était plus l'œil, c'était le cyclone, des vents d'émotion dévastateurs qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage, ses craintes, ses doutes…

**_Santa Maria_**

« Si tu ne me veux pas, je resterai là, je serai toujours ton ami, ça ne changera rien…

Je ne t'en voudrai pas, je pourrai comprendre, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas le moment. Mais…

Je voulais que tu le saches. Tu comptes pour nous, tous, et tu comptes encore plus pour moi Heero.

Je tiens à toi et je suis et serai toujours là, aujourd'hui, demain et bien après encore… »

**_Maria_**

Il savait qu'il devait répondre quelque chose, que cette main qui caressait ses cheveux avait besoin de certitude pour ne plus être tremblante… mais d'un autre côté il n'avait rien à répondre. Pour le moment, il ne savait pas. Il… savourait cet instant comme une délivrance, comme un nouveau virage dans sa vie…

Sa vie… Il y avait de cela bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus imaginée dans la longueur…

Il avala sa salive difficilement, toujours hypnotisé par ce regard mauve qui ne le quittait pas avant de se décider, la peur au ventre de briser la douceur du moment mais désirant par-dessus tout être sincère.

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. »

L'Américain lui sourit l'air autant rassuré que rassurant avant de s'affaisser lentement pour aller déposer avec tendresse un baiser papillon sur la joue de son ami. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finir sa descente pour le prendre avec délicatesse dans ses bras et Heero vint s'y nicher avec naturel alors qu'ils fermaient tous les deux les yeux.

Il faisait chaud et sombre. Ils entendaient battre à un rythme sourd et régulier les battements de leurs cœurs. La paix n'était pas comparable à un lieu, ils le savaient aujourd'hui. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils venaient d'en avoir un avant goût et venaient de décider de la ressentir pleinement… pas aujourd'hui… peut-être pas demain… mais un jour prochain ils se créeraient, à deux, leur havre de quiétude.

**_Ora pro nobis, nobis peccatoribus  
Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae_****[d4] ******

**§§//.......................................................................................\\§§**

Ite, missa est lol

Oki… Fin, une bonne fois pour toute ^__^

Pitit mot de fin :

Ouep… ça me laisse perplexe… ^^ 

Hum… Si je n'ai pas mis les deux 'Amen' de fin, c'est voulu… D'utiliser une 'chanson' d'église me dérangeait un peu et le fait de ne pas mettre cette formule très religieuse de fin de prière me semble plus correct…

C'est suggestif bien sûr… appelez ça mes prises de tête à deux balles sous fond d'autocensure qwa ^^ 

Petite traduction même si elle me semble sommaire :

Si je la fais c'est surtout parce que les paroles ne sont pas exactement celle de la prière consacrée :

Je te salue Marie

Pleine de grâce

Le Seigneur est avec toi

Tu es bénie entre toutes

Et le fruit de tes entrailles, Jésus,

Est béni.

Sainte Marie,

Sainte Marie,

Marie,

Prie pour nous, nous les pauvres pêcheurs

Maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort

…

**ß ***

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d1]Je vous salue Marie, pleine de grâce.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d2]Ca s'écrit bien en quatre lettres hein ma Mithy ? lol

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d3]Sainte Marie.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [d4]Prie pour nous, nous les pauvres pêcheurs, maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort.


End file.
